To Me You Are
by Soozen
Summary: Smellerbee is upset that everyone constantly mistakes her for a boy. Longshot convinces her it doesn't matter.
1. Chapter 1

Smellerbee was irritated.

Really _fucking_ irritated, and ready to lash out at the next person who spoke to her.

Things had been quiet recently. The Freedom Fighters had officially disbanded after Jet had died. Even though she and Longshot and Jet had left the rest of the group to venture to Ba Sing Se, they had still considered themselves Freedom Fighters, forever defending the Earth Kingdom against any and all members of the Fire Nation.

But that dream had died with Jet. She and Longshot lost touch with the others. She could only assume that, eventually, without leadership, the rest of the Freedom Fighters had broken up.

Though, the Duke could probably had done a fairly good job leading them, if not for his small stature. But he had Pipsqueak to help him out there.

Smellerbee and Longshot had stayed in Ba Sing Se, which seemed to be a mistake, for the next few months. Smellerbee had never seen such a corrupt place, and before they knew it, they were over run by the Fire Nation. She'd been tempted to go out, and fight them, just like old times, but Longshot had convinced her not to with a simple glance.

They had no chance, just the two of them against an army. It was best to lay low and see how things played out.

Which they did. They remained in Ba Sing Se, staying under the radar, getting by doing odd jobs (otherwise known as becoming a mercenary and collecting a bounty for whomever they turned in) and stealing when they had to. They remained together, constantly together. Smellerbee really didn't know what she'd do without Longshot. It was true that he didn't say much, but it wasn't like he _needed_ to. He said mountains with just his eyes.

And Smellerbee respected that.

Months went by, and, by some miracle, Ba Sing Se was restored to the Earth King's power. Smellerbee had heard rumors that it was all do to General Iroh, Dragon of the West, uncle of Zuko formerly known as Li, and the former owner of the best tea shop of all of Ba Sing Se. Smellerbee found it hard to believe that was who Mushi really was. She simply could not connect that funny, jovial and kind old man as the first of the Fire Nation to try to storm Ba Sing Se. It was much more believable that he helped to take it back.

Which had led to Smellerbee's current predicament.

With Ba Sing Se back under the rule of the Earth King, and with the world at peace, there was…little for a former freedom fighter to do. She had no reason to fight, no reason to do…all that she knew how to do.

She had been very young when she'd joined the Freedom Fighters, not long at all after being orphaned during a Fire Nation raid. It had become a way of life; fighting, plotting, attacking. And now, there was no need for any of it.

All that was left for her to do was to live a normal life, like a normal girl.

And she had no idea how to do that.

Longshot adjusted easily. He always did. He was easy-going and wise, and so calm. He found work easily, but it wasn't so easy for Smellerbee. For once, everyone mistook her for being a boy, and as soon as they realized she wasn't (when she yelled at them otherwise), the jobs she sought out suddenly weren't available. Apparently, most people thought girls _shouldn't_ and _couldn't_ do hard labor. And, most shops wouldn't hire her when they realized she was a girl, simply because she looked…scruffy.

It wasn't her fault, not really. Smellerbee had been orphaned before she'd learned how to look feminine. And she'd suddenly had more important things thrust at her than learning to maintain her hair or the graceful way to walk; she was learning to steal and wield a sword, and sneak up on enemies. There was no room in the Freedom Fighters for a girly girl, and Smellerbee didn't _want_ to be a girly girl.

It had made sense, really, to keep her hair so short. It was easier to maintain than long, flowing locks that needed to be brushed often, and it would take far too much time to pull her hair back when trying to fight. And that was why her hair was short.

She wore men's clothes because they were easiest to move around in. Sure, she'd had many an opportunity to steal fine and pretty dresses, but what good would they do? She couldn't scramble up trees quickly in them, nor could she maneuver around stealthily.

And the markings she put on her face? They marked her as a warrior, helped to put fear into her enemy's hearts. Without them, she felt naked.

She'd learned what was necessary for her life [i]then[/i]. She just wished that it wasn't so important now, all that she _hadn't_ learned.

She was sitting on the step outside of the tea shop Longshot worked at- incidentally, it was the very tea shop owned and operated by Mush- _Iroh_. Smellerbee would have taken up a job there, but there had only been one position available. Iroh had seemed apologetic about this, and had offered to let Smellerbee do menial tasks that certainly didn't need to be done, but she had turned that down. Smellerbee liked being useful, she prided herself on it.

And right now, she was not useful. She was downright useless, with her inability to get a job, and her depending upon Longshot for everything.

And that irritated her.

She was sixteen now, she was strong, she was capable, and what did it matter if she wasn't feminine? Frustrated, she picked up a rock and chucked it, without caring where it went. It happened to strike a shopkeeper's ostrich-horse, causing the animal to panic for a moment. She watched as the shopkeeper struggled to calm down the beast, eventually succeeding in doing so.

"Hey!" he yelled at her, raising a fist angrily in the air. "Watch where you throw things, boy!"

That was it. That was the last straw. She might not be exactly the definition of femininity and grace, but was it _that _hard to see that she was a_ girl_?

Standing up, her hands balled into fists, she shouted angrily right back. "I'm a _girl_, damn it! I'm not a boy!" She kicked at a stone, and then turned around to storm off, and nearly collided into Longshot.

He'd just stepped out of the shop, finished with his day of washing dishes. One look from him told her he'd seen the small confrontation. Smellerbee let out an aggravated huff, and stomped off.

She wasn't mad at Longshot, not directly. He just wouldn't be able to understand this. Yes, he knew about her constant run ins with people who mistook her for being male, and he'd seen the frustration that came from it, but he couldn't understand the depths to which this hurt her. He just couldn't.

It hurt because…in some way, she suspected that it meant she was ugly. That was and it wasn't the source of the pain. It bothered her and it didn't. She never much cared about her appearance, and she never would. She'd never go the ungodly lengths other girls seemed to go to look 'attractive.' But, there were women who were ugly, and they were still clearly women.

Did that mean she was so far off the ugly-pretty scale that it was beyond hope? That she was just _so_ ugly that people preferred to see her as a boy than as a girl?

Smellerbee didn't want to be gorgeous. But she didn't want to be ugly either. She just wanted to be recognized for what she was.

And that was a strong, capable, able-bodied girl.

She didn't stop until she reached the small flat she shared with Longshot. It was a tiny space, the only space they could afford. It was a one-room flat, and the only furniture it contained was a small futon, which they shared. Smellerbee didn't mind sharing a sleeping space with someone else; she could adapt, and they'd always been in close quarters in the Freedom Fighters.

But now, she wanted to be alone. Even though Smellerbee was strong and capable and able-bodied, she had her moments of weakness, where it really showed she was a girl: like any girl, she needed a good cry.

She rarely allowed herself this. Tears were weak, and Smellerbee was not weak. But for weeks now, she'd been trying to get a job and each day, sometimes multiple times a day, being mistaken for a boy. It was beyond frustrating, and she'd held back long enough. She needed that release that came with just letting the tears flow, and she could only do it in private.

Slamming the door shut, Smellerbee stepped over to the futon, and sank down onto it, drawing her knees to her chest, and tucking her head in. For a moment, there was silence, and then, she was sobbing. The tears came easily, quickly, and soon her whole body was shaking from her sobs.

Then, just as quickly and without warning, the door to their flat opened. Smellerbee did not look up, but she froze, choking back a sob. A few seconds passed, and then she heard the distinctive sound of boots walking towards her. It was Longshot; who else would it be?

"Please," she said, doing her best to keep her voice even and clear, without raising her head. Despite her best efforts, it was clear to hear the tears in her voice. "I need to be alone. Just go away."

There was another pause, and then she heard Longshot walk away to the door, and then she heard it shut. Immediately, she broke down again.

It was a long time before Smellerbee finally calmed down; or at least, it felt like it had been. Only perhaps ten minutes had passed, but it felt like much longer. Her throat was dry, and her head hurt a little from all the crying. Sniffling a little, Smellerbee finally raised her head, wiping the tears away. She froze, however, when she looked across the room.

Longshot was there, standing as silent as ever by the door. For a moment, Smellerbee was shocked and confused; how had he come back inside without her noticing? And then it dawned on her.

He'd never left. He'd remained where he was right now, the entire time she cried.

And suddenly, Smellerbee was at a loss for what to do. He'd seen her cry. He'd seen her at her weakest and that was _not _okay. Her mouth hung slightly open, trying to figure out what to say, to justify all the stupid, girly tears.

In the mean time, Longshot slowly removed his hat; he never wore it inside the flat, but apparently had kept it on while she cried to stay silent. He set it down on the floor, away from the door, and stepped lightly over to her. Smellerbee still couldn't speak; there was nothing to say to make up for what he'd seen.

She watched him crouch in front of her, and suddenly, Smellerbee found her words.

"What were you doing? I said I needed to be alone!" Maybe if she got angry, he'd forget what he'd seen.

He wouldn't. She could read that on his face, from his expression. He said nothing as always, but she could tell he understood the reasoning behind the sudden anger toward him. And suddenly, Smellerbee felt remorseful for snapping at him.

Longshot had stuck with her for as long as she could remember; at least, since she'd joined the Freedom Fighters. He'd been there before her, and helped to care for her; she'd really been only a child when she'd joined. And they'd been practically inseparable since. He did not deserve her misdirected anger.

"I'm sorry, Longshot," she started to say, wiping tears from her cheeks again. She stopped quickly, however, as Longshot put a hand over hers, the one that was still holding tight to her knees. She stared down at that hand, confused and at a loss for what to do. Longshot showed physical affection about as often as he spoke.

She looked back up at him, and had absolutely no time to try to understand his expression, for the moment she'd met his gaze, he'd leaned in, and pressed his lips to hers in a simple, soft kiss. Smellerbee felt her breath catch in her throat, her eyes open wide.

And just as quickly as he'd kissed her, Longshot ended it, returning to his crouch in front of her. His hand remained on hers.

Smellerbee couldn't move, couldn't think. That had been her first kiss, taken by Longshot. And she could only stare at him, her brain much too fuzzy to work out what he _would_ be saying if he'd only speak.

And then, he did just that.

"To me," he said quietly and evenly, as he always did any time he did choose to speak, "you are beautiful, Smellerbee."

Not for the first time that evening, Smellerbee was at a complete loss for words. She could only stare at Longshot, trying to decide if this was real.

And as he leaned in to give her another kiss, Smellerbee decided that this was very much real.

* * *

WOO. First Avatar fanfic, and I have to say, I've wanted to write this for a LONG time (meaning three weeks, but whatev). I fell in love with Smellerbee in all her five minutes of airtime, and couldn't resist.

Hope you enjoyed this!

Please leave constructive criticisms.


	2. Chapter 2

Smellerbee found the world to be frustrating, confusing and stupid.

It was stupid because she still hadn't found a job because of all the sexist dicks that ran all the shops and stores, who couldn't look past the fact that she just happened to be a fucking ugly girl.

It was confusing because there was no plain, obvious good and evil in the world anymore. It was odd, insane actually, but Smellerbee found herself wishing for the old days, back when Jet was still alive and they were Freedom Fighters, and the Fire Nation was definitely, absolutely, positively _bad_, and everyone else was definitely, absolutely, positively _good._ It was simpler back then, despite all the constant chaos caused by the Fire Nation. Or, maybe it was because of it.

But, back then, she had a purpose, a role in life, something to strive for. She existed to make things harder for the Fire Nation, and she was _good_ at it. The Fire Nation was bad, as simple as that, and they were the good guys. And, it didn't matter back then than she was a girl. No one had cared. She was accepted as an equal fighter among the group, based purely upon her skills.

It had been so simple.

But now, everything was confusing and stupid.

Smellerbee had come to realize, with the help of Iroh and Longshot, that the Fire Nation and those from it didn't automatically go hand in hand with the word 'evil.' And, through the Dai Li and Long Feng, she saw that just because someone _wasn't_ of the Fire Nation, didn't mean that they weren't as cruel and cold hearted as the Fire Lord. Well, the previous Fire Lord, because now- and this was _still_ throwing her for a loop- Li, who was really Zuko, used to be evil and trying to kill the Avatar or something, but had changed his mind and then _helped_ the Avatar to defeat his father, was now Fire Lord. It had been rather difficult for Smellerbee to process all that, and she still had difficulty swallowing it sometimes.

Before, during the war, everything had been black and white, and now, during a time of peace, everything was shades of gray and so confusing and stupid.

It was stupid because Smellerbee was frustrated with the world over being unable to get a job, and confusing that she didn't know who was appropriate to lash out at.

Not that the world was _all_ bad. She had Longshot, and if that wasn't a great thing, Smellerbee didn't know what was.

But it wasn't as though things had drastically chanced for the two of them since he'd kissed her. Well…things had changed, but they hadn't. Life was completely different, but exactly the same.

They still had the same daily schedules. They both woke up at the same time; each were naturally light sleepers, and as soon as one stirred, the other awoke. They'd wash up, and then Longshot would give Smellerbee some of the money he'd earned, so she could get something to eat before job hunting. Then, they'd part ways; Longshot to his job at the tea shop, and Smellerbee to look in vain for a job. At the end of the day, she'd always come home without one, and Longshot would return home with some money and dinner. Then they'd eat, and go to bed. Some nights they talked for a while (or Smellerbee did), some nights they sat on their roof and stargazed.

And the next day, they'd wake up and do it all over again.

But there was a completely different feel to every day life now. It wasn't that Longshot was overly affectionate and constantly showered her with kisses; he wasn't, and that was perfect, because neither was she. Smellerbee would've been annoyed if Longshot had been like that.

Any and all kisses were rare, and like a small gift or surprise, that thrilled Smellerbee to the very core whenever he gave her one. She always let him decide when they would kiss, mostly because that was one thing she was worried about initiating. Smellerbee had almost no fears, but it seemed that screwing up a kiss with Longshot was one of the very few she did have.

Sometimes, she'd receive a small, gentle peck in the morning. And other times, he'd catch her as she was leaving the flat, and pull her back inside, and kiss her so passionately, Smellerbee would feel it to the pit of her stomach, and she'd wonder, briefly, if getting a job was more important than staying here, all day, with Longshot.

There were never any kisses outside, whenever they were together outside. They never gave any sort of sign that they were involved in any way, and Smellerbee liked that. What they felt for each other- something she couldn't put into words yet- was something all their own. It was private, and the rest of the world had no right in seeing it. It was for her and Longshot, and no one else.

But, even though she and Longshot weren't overly affectionate in the physical sense, Smellerbee was beginning to notice more and more about the way Longshot acted when he was alone with her. There wasn't a huge difference; in fact, if there had been someone spying on them (an impossibility, since both she and Longshot would've known that), they probably wouldn't think Longshot acted any differently.

But Smellerbee noticed.

They were small gestures, like, how before they parted each day, Longshot would give her shoulder a gently, encouraging squeeze. Or how, when they saw each other for the first time at night, he'd have the faintest of smiles in his eyes. And, at night, when she talked about her day, even though nothing important _ever_ happened, she had his whole attention. That, of course, was normal, but now, when he listened, she could tell that he wasn't just listening to be polite, as he'd used to, but because he genuinely wanted to hear about her day.

She'd been noticing more in his looks, lately. She was a professional at reading Longshot's expression, but recently, she'd seen a look on his face that she'd never encountered before.

It was in the morning, after they'd first risen. Longshot had been washing up in the wash basin they'd acquired (a gift from Iroh, she assumed), and she'd been getting dressed. She'd never been shy about getting changed in front of other members of the Freedom Fighters. There had been more important things to worry about than modesty back then. If she'd been sleeping and had to immediately jump up and fight, well, whoever was in the room with her that night (usually Longshot) was just going to see her naked form as she quickly pulled on her clothes.

She'd had her pants on, and was in the process of getting her shirt on, when she happened to glance over at Longshot. He'd been staring at her, and the expression her wore made her freeze.

Had anyone else been around, they probably wouldn't have noticed that Longshot looked any different. Maybe, if they'd stared hard enough, they'd come to the conclusion that his eyes were a little darker. But Smellerbee saw it and knew it immediately.

It was lust, and wanting.

And something about that look just filled Smellerbee with an intense sense of satisfaction. In all her years with Longshot, this was the first time she'd seen him look at a girl that way, and he was looking at _her_.

She'd pulled on her shirt then, and as always, pulled her boots on as well. And then, after standing up, she walked over to Longshot, who was still watching her, unashamedly. "You missed a spot," she said after a moment, and took the washcloth from him. He'd stood still, still watching her as she cleaned off a smudge of dirt from his forehead. Once it had been cleaned off, she'd dropped it back into the basin, before looking back up at Longshot.

That had been the morning that she'd actually first initiated a kiss. And, it turned out, she had little to be scared of.

* * *

The real plot is going to start in the next chapter. The first two have just been very cute fluff.

Please leave constructive criticisms.


	3. Chapter 3

Today seemed to mark approximately the eight thousandth day in which Smellerbee was turned down for a job. This had reached a point beyond frustrating; it was simply not going to happen. No one had need of an ugly girl to work for them, apparently. Smellerbee had actually entertained the idea of trying to figure out how to manage her hair and try to at least be a little more feminine, but gave up on that very quickly.

The clothes she wore were comfortable, her hair was easy to manage, and she just happened to have an unfortunately structured face. No matter how she tried, there was no way to change that uncommonly strong jaw she had, or the snub nose, and no amount of sleep ever would make those dark circles under her eyes go away.

And besides; Longshot seemed to really like her exactly as she was, so why would she go and disappoint him by trying to change.

It was the rest of the world that needed to change, she decided. And she was stubborn enough to wait until that happened.

…In the mean time, though, she did need to find a job. But today, she decided, just wasn't her day. It was rainy and overcast and generally gross out, and she'd slipped in the mud earlier, and thus became covered in it. Anytime she approached someone, they assumed she was _begging_.

Around mid afternoon, she called it quits. She was cold, she was cranky, and she just did not want to walk around all of Ba Sing Se for several more hours. And though she normally tried to avoid Iroh's tea shop while Longshot was there, she _was_ cold, and they did serve the best tea in the whole city there.

Besides, Iroh had told her he'd give her a free cup of tea next time she came in; he'd owed her that cup of tea for _weeks_, mostly because Smellerbee didn't take handouts. But right now, that tea sounded good, and she was going to take him up on it.

As was expected, she earned several disapproving looks from the few patron of the tea shop when she entered. Well, in their defense, she _had_ shook her head to get the water out of her hair, much like an animal would.

Manners weren't exactly taught among the Freedom Fighters.

"Smellerbee, how nice it is to see you." She heard Iroh's greeting before she saw him; she was too preoccupied with trying to wring out her drenched clothing. She was doing a great job of making a puddle in the doorway. Smellerbee looked up to see the portly man walking over to her, a smile on his face as always. "It has been a long time."

"I know, old man." She used the term affectionately with Iroh, and she was certain he understood that. "I've been busy."

"So I've heard," Iroh said, and she has to wonder what he's talking about, since Longshot doesn't exactly talk. But maybe he's learned how to read his expressions; he's just the kind of guy to be able to pick up on it really easily. "Come, sit down; I'll get you a cup of tea, ginseng, I think. It will warm you."

And Smellerbee took a seat at the counter, away from the other patrons, who are scattered around in various tables. It doesn't take Iroh long at all to return with not only a cup of tea, but her very own small tea kettle. This is more than she'd expected; maybe Iroh had really actually missed seeing her these past couple of weeks. But, more than likely, he was taking pity on the drowned rat of a girl, sitting in his tea shop. "Thanks," she said simply, before picking up the cup, and taking a sip. The tea is very hot, but that's to be expected, and Smellerbee welcomes the warm rush.

"How has the job hunting gone?" Iroh asked, taking a seat next to her. "Any luck yet?"

Smellerbee shook her head. "No," she said. "Nothing." It took a lot of self control not to just pour out her troubles to Iroh. Iroh's very easy to talk to, Smellerbee discovered. He's never judged. As far as Smellerbee knows, Iroh has only ever given out tea and wisdom. But right now, Smellerbee has tea, and she doesn't need wisdom. What she needs is a job.

"Well, you know, I could always use another waiter."

Smellerbee glanced around the room. There was one waiter, standing lazily being the counter. They didn't seem to have too much to do. No, Iroh was just offering her a job simply because she needed it, not because he needed her employment. That just wouldn't do.

Even if it'd be nice to work with Longshot all day.

"No thanks," she said, and took another sip of her tea.

Somehow, Smellerbee could tell Iroh understood. He didn't push it any further, just nodded and patted her arm. "Let me get you a blanket," he said, standing up. "You must be freezing." And before Smellerbee could protest, the kind old fire bender had disappeared behind a door only employees could venture behind.

Letting out a sigh, Smellerbee returned her focus to her tea. Iroh was too kind sometimes. All he'd 'owed' her was a cup of tea, and he was giving her so much more than that. Plus, with how he'd made room for a job for Longshot, she'd owe him infinitely for his kindness.

While she waited for Iroh to return, she let her attention drift to the conversations happening around her.

"…home alone all day, bored out of his mind."

"That's a shame. He can't go out or anything?"

"No, I told you, he's _blind_. And the Izo just moved out, so he has no one left to read to him all day. You have to pity him. He can't leave the house, and there is nothing there for him to do."

"Why not hire someone to read to him, then?"

"Have you tried finding someone in this area who can read and needs a job? I'm telling you, there's no one…."

And then, Smellerbee suddenly realized what she had to do to get a job. She didn't need to change the way she looked, she didn't need to become more feminine: she had to learn to read.

It couldn't be that hard, could it? A lot of people could do it, a lot of _kids. _And Smellerbee was determined, which would only serve to help her learn how to read. Now, she just needed to find a tutor.

Iroh returned with the blanket then, and without waiting for the okay from Smellerbee, he wrapped it around her shoulders, and gave her a smile…until he looked at her tea, that is. "You've hardly touched your tea since I left," he said. "It will become cold, and there is nothing worse than cold tea."

He reached for her cup- no doubt to heat up the tea with his fire bending- but Smellerbee stopped him. "Can you read, old man?" she asked.

"Oh yes," Iroh said, nodding. "It is very important for an old man to know how to read."

That was probably some sort of joke, but Smellerbee didn't get it. It didn't matter, though. "Would you teach me how to read?"

The question seemed to surprise Iroh, but he recovered quickly. "So long as I am allowed to serve you delicious cups of tea while doing so, I would be happy to."

* * *

Please leave constructive criticisms.


	4. Chapter 4

Smellerbee was quickly learning that it was _not_ easy, learning to read.

She'd given up looking for a job for now, and instead went to the tea shop in the morning, when it was slowest. There, Iroh would tutor her. She had a small picture book, and was using that, among other sources that Iroh had. She took the picture book everywhere with her, to practice reading, but it was _hard_. Iroh had gone over the majority of the characters with her, and so she knew how to pronounce all the sounds, but whenever she tried to read out loud (mostly to Longshot), everything she said sounded so…stilted, like she was just learning to speak the language, too.

But she kept at it, determined. It would give her a leg up, she was sure, in getting a job, and she needed to get a job. She refused to have to depend on anyone, even if it was Longshot. _Especially_ Longshot.

She knew that he understood she was independent, and that she was capable of taking care of herself. And it wasn't a slight against him, to hate to have to depend on him to pay for the meals, and their flat, and anything else they might need. She was sure he knew that.

But…she also knew he _wanted_ to provide for her. Even if he didn't need to (which he didn't), he wanted to. He wanted to take care of her.

It was probably the only thing they butted heads on.

It wasn't that they ever really had an argument about this. For them to have an argument, Longshot would need to talk, and he didn't really do that. But, occasionally, she'd be talking about her frustrations in finding a job, or learning to read to find a job, and she'd see it plain on his face.

He wanted her to stop looking for a way to get a job. He wanted her to have a relaxing life, he wanted to dote on her (in the very slight way that he did dote). And in an abstract way, she could appreciate that, but did she want that?

Not at all.

Smellerbee liked to keep busy, she liked to work, and she liked to be productive. Longshot would have to deal.

And it wasn't like Longshot did everything she wanted him to. She wanted him to find better work, work he'd be happier doing. He enjoyed working for Iroh, and felt, in some way, that they owed him something, which was why he was still working for him. But, he did not like the work. Longshot was not meant to be cooped up, washing dishes and helping to prepare tea all day. He belonged outside, working hard, putting his back into his work.

But Longshot was stubborn on this, and Smellerbee would just have to deal.

And they were good at that.

But he was still encouraging her, with her learning. Now, when he was done work, and he was home, he'd listen to her read. She knew it had to be painful to hear, how she stumbled over the words, and would take long pauses, trying to figure out what something said, but he was patient, and so genuinely interested. He would point to sentences, asking in his own way for her to read them.

He did not know how to read either, and was actually impressed that she could, however slightly she was able to.

"Longshot."

He looked up from his bowl of noodles that he ate, while sitting in the middle of the floor. Smellerbee was sitting on the floor as well, a few feet from him. She was not only just learning to read, but to write as well, and currently, she was practicing writing. Her handwriting was large and unkempt, and she couldn't seem to keep all the characters the same size. But, she was improving, or at least Iroh said so.

"Look," Smellerbee said, picking up the sheet she was writing on, and holding it out for him to look at. "This is your name," she said, making sure she'd pointed to the correct one. "And this is mine."

Longshot set his noodles down, and held his hand out, to take the sheet from her. Smellerbee handed him the paper. He studied the sheet, staring closely at the characters, and Smellerbee moved closer; he had the paper the wrong way. She gently turned the paper so that it faced the correct way. "This way," she said, and looked to him again.

He nodded, and continued studying the paper. And then, he set it down, looking to her. He smiled, and she could tell exactly what he wanted to say.

_I'm proud of you._

Smellerbee couldn't help but to smile in return. With that simple phrase, she could feel warmth flooding through her; she felt accomplished. "Thanks, Longshot," she said, and gave him a soft kiss, before getting back to work.

* * *

Days passed. Smellerbee was improving, though barely. Iroh said she mostly had to focus on improving her handwriting and reading more fluidly, before she worked on more complex things, like grammar and sentence structure, whatever those meant. She worked diligently, but it was extremely difficult.

Especially with a newfound distraction at Iroh's tea shop, in the form of a new employee. One of the other waiters had quit, and this bubbly little thing had gotten the opening; Smellerbee hadn't even tried for it. She had the more important task of learning to read.

But _this_ girl… She just rubbed Smellerbee the wrong way. She was tiny and curvy, with a pretty face; she was physically everything that Smellerbee wasn't. But that wasn't exactly what bothered Smellerbee.

This stupid bubbly little airhead looked at Longshot. And not just looked- she _looked_. She always put on a high, giggly smile around him, and thrust her breasts out in an oh-so subtle fashion, but Smellerbee could see what she was doing. This girl liked Longshot, she was interested in him.

But Longshot wasn't there for this girl to lust after. Longshot was hers, was Smellerbee's, and no one else's. This girl had no right to give him those doey eyes and bat her lashes at him.

One more than one occasion, Smellerbee had been tempted to reach right over and grab Longshot and pull him closer into a deep kiss. But that would just be… No. She could never do that. Part of what she loved about their relationship was the privacy and intimacy of it, and she had no right to ruin that for the both of them…even if some big breasted skank was making moves on her Longshot.

"You know, you remind me of my nephew."

Smellerbee looked quickly away from the waitress (whom she'd been eyeing daggers at for the past minute or so), to Iroh. "Why? Because I look like a boy?" Her tone was harsher than she'd meant.

Iroh shook his head, raising a hand up. "No, no. That is not it," he said. "You are aggressive, like him, but are learning to control that behavior. It took Zuko much time to learn to control his anger, and he grew from it. You remind me of that time in his life, right now."

Smellerbee raised an eyebrow. "What are you talking about?"

"I am sure you would very much like to attack my newest employee as she has been flirting rather heavily with Longshot," Iroh said, as if it was common knowledge that the two were dating. "But you have restrained yourself."

"What- why would I care-" One look from Iroh silenced Smellerbee; he certainly did know about her relationship with Longshot. She stared at him, not sure what to do now. She wanted this secret, just for her and Longshot. They both wanted it. "How did you know?"

Iroh laughed. "I know it may be hard to believe, Smellerbee, but I once experienced love. I know what it looks like. And, I can tell that you do not have to worry. He is not interested in her."

Smellerbee looked away, letting out a short _huff_. The problem wasn't whether or not Longshot was interested in this bimbo; it was that _she_ was interested in _him._

_

* * *

_

And that concludes this chapter.

Please leave constructive criticisms!


	5. Chapter 5

She was dripping wet, absolutely covered in hot tea, which, by the way, kind of hurt a lot.

Smellerbee's plan had backfired.

She had _planned_ on the new girl just falling on her face, maybe spilling tea on a customer so that she'd get fired (not that Smellerbee ever thought that Iroh would fire anyone; it was just nice to pretend that would happen). Instead, when she stuck her foot out to trip the newest employee to Iroh's tea shop, the girl had reacted by throwing her hands up into the air, and in doing so, had tossed a tray filled with cups of tea; of course, the tea had landed on both her and Smellerbee.

But mostly just Smellerbee.

This wasn't supposed to happen. She was supposed to make the girl _pay_, not be the one covered in tea! And the girl had to pay. She'd done the unthinkable, the unimaginable.

She'd kissed Longshot on the cheek.

Smellerbee had seen it. She'd seen the whole thing unfold. She was, of course, sitting in Iroh's tea shop as always, busy with her studies. Iroh was tied up at the moment, but had given her several small lessons to complete on her own, which was fine with Smellerbee. She tended to work better this way; complete a task, let Iroh look it over and tell her what she needed to improve on.

The stupid girl had been doing her job, bringing out tea to the customers, ringing them up, and Smellerbee refused to pay attention to her. It was a busy day, and she'd just ignore her and how she ran around, flirting with various customers to get larger tips. But then Longshot came out from the back. It was rare that he ever did; after all, he never spoke, and it was hard to deal with customers if one refused to say anything to them. But he came out from time to time, to gather dishes when the waiters were caught up with something else.

Smellerbee smiled a little, watching him. He had on a sort of make-shift uniform; old clothes and an apron, so he didn't come home soaking wet at the end of the day from washing dishes all day long. He'd gone around to each table, picking up the dirty cups and saucers, and when _she_ saw what he was doing, _she_ just had to go over to Longshot and say thank you and _kiss his cheek._

Smellerbee never knew such anger. She wanted to leap across the room and throw the girl against a wall; if she had her knives, that girl would be dearly regretting her actions. But she didn't, and she couldn't. So she had to get revenge another way, and the best way seemed like tripping her, and embarrassing her.

Except that it had backfired.

Smellerbee immediately jumped up, the hot water scalding her, letting out a small yell. Not many of the customers paid any attention; no, they were more preoccupied with the stupid waitress, who had hardly any tea on her. Whatever. Smellerbee could deal, and she did, pulling at her clothes to try and keep the hot tea from touching her skin. Right now, she wished she _was_ a boy, so she could get this shirt full of hot tea off of her!

"Smellerbee."

Smellerbee froze, hearing that voice. It wasn't Iroh who spoke, or any of the customers. It was Longshot, and he was staring at her. He'd seen what she'd done, she could see it on his face. And he wanted her to come with him.

He wasn't happy with her. Smellerbee knew it. But what else was she supposed to do, just let it pass? Let the stupid bitch make another go at _her_ boyfriend? No way. Not a chance in hell.

Smellerbee followed Longshot silently, ignoring the looks she got from a few people. He led the way into the back; Smellerbee had never been here before. But that was to be expected. She didn't work here, only Longshot did.

The back of the shop was a little cluttered, with boxes that surely held cups and saucers and all different kinds of tea. There were several kettles and pots, all in one fireplace, clearly there to heat the water. Longshot led her through another doorway, and Smellerbee found herself in a washroom, clearly where Longshot spent his entire day.

All at once, Smellerbee started talking.

"I'm not going to apologize to her," she said angrily, pulling at her shirt still. "I shouldn't have to- she should apologize to _me_! She- she never should have kissed you!"

Longshot appeared to not be listening; he had his back partially to Smellerbee, looking through something, and Smellerbee was beginning to worry. She couldn't see his face so she could tell what he was thinking, and what if he was actually very mad with her? They'd yet to have an actual fight, and she didn't want to have it here, now, while she was covered in tea and in the washroom of the tea shop.

"Maybe it wasn't the right thing to do, but what else could I do?" she continued on, worried about going silent now. "She can't just do tha- What are you doing!"

Longshot had turned around, and without making eye contact, had pulled at her shirt, gripping the bottom hem and yanking it up, like he was trying to take it off. While Smellerbee appreciated the idea (she didn't really want to smell like tea all day), she didn't really have anything else to wear.

"Longshot, this is my only shirt, I'm not wearing anything under this!" Smellerbee protested. She might look like a boy, but that didn't mean she completely lacked breasts. She had them. They were just small.

Finally he met her eyes and Smellerbee stopped protesting. He was going to give her his clothes, the ones he'd change into after his shift was over.

She let him pull her shirt off over her head. She didn't bother trying to cover up with her arms; Smellerbee hid nothing from Longshot, and her bare chest was nothing he hadn't seen before.

He tossed her soaked top aside, and the produced his own change of clothes. It was a good thing neither of them preferred the large sweeping kimono of the Earth kingdom, or any of the styles that were popular there, with the draping sleeves and such. It made it easier right now, for Smellerbee to borrow his clothes.

She put on the top he'd given her, mumbling a thank you. She was feeling a little cross still; even if Longshot had understood enough to offer her his own clothes. It was just that stupid girl and her stupid face that had stupidly kissed Longshot on the cheek.

Smellerbee looked at Longshot and sighed angrily, easily reading all he was thinking. "I know she doesn't know about us, but that doesn't matter! She had no right to do that! Who-who just randomly kisses someone else- and I know you don't like her, Longshot, I _know_." He seemed kind of worried about that, stressing that point. "It's just…you're mine, and not hers. She needs to back off."

Again, Longshot's expression got a reaction from Smellerbee. It might look to anyone else that he was staring blankly, but Smellerbee knew otherwise. He was trying to be understanding, but felt she'd over reacted.

"Am I just supposed to let her just put her lips all over you?" Smellerbee snapped back.

There was a brief moment of silence.

"Longshot," Smellerbee said with a sigh, "I can't just let her. You- you have to do something to let her know you aren't interested. She likes you and I can't- I can't-"

Smellerbee couldn't handle seeing her flirt with him shamelessly, and she- well, she was territorial. Longshot was hers. She was Longshot's. That's just how it was, and no one else was allowed into the equation.

Longshot leaned forward, and pressed his lips to her temple; his own attempt to calm her. Because Smellerbee was furious, absolutely livid now. Both knew that if provoked, however unintentionally, Smellerbee would try to fight the girl. And even though that'd be very satisfying (Smellerbee was certain this girl couldn't fight for shit), she was equally certain that Iroh would not be happy with her.

And that could cost her tutor.

She let out another sigh and took a step closer, leaning against Longshot. "I'll try to control myself," she promised. "But I'm not apologizing."

And that was good enough for Longshot, it seemed. He wrapped an arm around her, and gave her shoulder a squeeze.

And then a voice came ringing through the back; the voice of the waitress.

"Oh my _goodness_, Longshot! You saw what that boy did, right? The one that Iroh is always teaching or something? I can't believe that happened! It was so rude; you threw him out, right? That was so nice of you, like a true gentle-"

The waitress stopped speaking, and judging from the footsteps, she was standing in the doorway to the washroom; Smellerbee had her back to the doorway, but she knew she was there. Oh, she _knew_. The fighter inside of her was judging from the sound of her footsteps and the small scraping of her palm against the door frame how far she was from her, and how easily she could just strike her down without giving her a second to react. She wanted to, she wanted to so badly that she was shaking.

Longshot knew this. He kept his grip tight on her shoulder, ready to react in case Smellerbee did decide to lash out at the waitress.

Slowly, she turned around to face the waitress. Longshot did not let go of her, but let her turn. She glared at this girl, this pretty, stupid, _evil_ coworker of Longshot's; the girl looked utterly shocked and near horrified to find Smellerbee in the back.

"What's he doing here?" the waitress demanded. Smellerbee took some satisfaction in seeing her pretty clothes stained now with dark tea, and her make up had smeared. "I thought you threw him out! Look what he did to me!"

It was a moment before anyone spoke. The waitress was clearly waiting for some sort of response from Longshot, which would clearly never come. Smellerbee was trying to control herself so that she could get a coherent sentence out.

Finally, she spoke.

"I'm a _girl._"

* * *

Another chapter.

Please leave constructive criticisms.


	6. Chapter 6

It had taken a long time for Smellerbee to calm down.

Luckily, the girl had realized she was furious, and ready to attack, if it weren't for Longshot, and had backed off, leaving the two of them alone. She had been calming down a little, until _she_ showed up, talking and bitching about her and calling her a _boy_.

She'd needed Longshot's arms around her. He absorbed all of the angry and violent feelings from her somehow, and helped her to calm down. And she'd needed to calm down, very, very badly.

Longshot had done all he could, before reminding her with a look and a chaste kiss that she should go home; he was at work, and he did have to continue his shift. And so, stumbling the entire way back to their flat over the too large pant legs, Smellerbee left the tea shop.

* * *

But, she returned the next day.

Longshot had assured her that Iroh was not angry with her, not that Smellerbee was worried about that. Iroh was too kind and understanding to get mad, she was certain of this. True, she did not _want_ to ever get on his bad side, but that would be difficult.

There was minimal scolding from Iroh when she got there for her tutoring. He simply said that he could also teach her exercises he'd once taught the new Fire Lord in controlling his temper, in case she ever felt the urge to ruin perfectly good cups of tea again. She was rather amused by his take on the biggest loss in the small confrontation she'd had with the waitress, and somewhat sarcastically promised Iroh that she'd never spill a drop of tea again.

Perhaps this was why Iroh had never remarried; he was far too much in love with tea.

But, once again, Iroh was rather preoccupied. Apparently, he was trying to open up a sister shop in another part of Ba Sing Se, which was taking up a lot of his time. And, he'd given her the same assignments, with the same deal; she'd work on several worksheets he'd made out for her, read several chapters of a book, and write something about it, and then leave it for Iroh to look over.

It was going rather smoothly until, like yesterday, the waitress showed up. No, she didn't make the mistake of kissing Longshot's cheek again. No. She'd come to bring her tea.

"You won't throw this in my face or trip me, will you?" the waitress asked, stopping about a foot away from Smellerbee's table, holding a cup of tea and a tea cake on a tray.

Smellerbee leaned back a little, crossing her arms over her chest. "I didn't order tea," she said flatly.

"Iroh said to give it to you."

There was a moment of hard silence between them, of Smellerbee just staring at the girl in a very untrusting way. The waitress looked very uncomfortable, and shifted her weight.

"So…you won't throw this at me?"

"Keep your hands of Longshot, and I won't."

The waitress let out a sigh, and then stepped closer to Smellerbee, and served her the tea and tea cake. "I'm really sorry about that," the waitress said sincerely, quietly. She glanced at Smellerbee. "I didn't know he's married."

Smellerbee furrowed her brow. "He's _not_," she snapped. Where the hell did this girl get that she and Longshot were married? Smellerbee was not ready for that in the slightest; hell, she and Longshot weren't even _adults_. True, they weren't children, but Longshot was all of seventeen, and she was going to be sixteen in a few months. They were in that weird between stage, and definitely not married, nor were they about to be.

Now the waitress seemed confused and surprised. "Really? I thought you must've been, after how you, um, reacted yesterday," the waitress said, picking her words carefully. And it was damn good that she had; if she'd mentioned the kiss by name, Smellerbee might smack her. "And Iroh said you two live together; I thought before that you two were brothers- and I'm really sorry about that, I can see now that you're a very lovely girl-" This girl was doing nothing to earn points in Smellerbee's book. "-so when you told me that you're a, um…. Well, I thought you two had to be involved. But I guess you are siblings then?"

This girl talked _way_ too much. "We aren't siblings," Smellerbee said, as if this were obvious. She was trying to avoid giving it up, that she and Longshot were a couple. She _wanted_ it to be private; it made it so much more intimate. It was their secret, just hers and Longshot.

…But if she didn't clarify things for this dumb girl, she might find her all over Longshot one day, and that was _not_ allowed to happen.

"…I don't understand, then," the waitress said. She was clearly not going to drop this. "If you aren't married, and you aren't related…why are you living together?"

Smellerbee let out a loud, exasperated sigh. "Longshot and I _are_ involved. We just aren't married. Jeez, is that concept _that_ hard for you to grasp?"

The waitress blushed in embarrassment. "I've just never heard of two people living together, that aren't married…or related," she said quietly. "It just seems a little…immodest- but I hope you two are happy together!" she added quickly.

Smellerbee just rolled her eyes. This girl was ridiculous. It was like she was trying hard to be on her good side.

"Are you two engaged?" the waitress asked, just as Smellerbee thought the questions were done with. "Longshot seems like he'd make a fine husband."

"Well, _duh_," Smellerbee said. Of course Longshot would make a great husband. There was no question there. "And we aren't engaged. I'm _fifteen_; I'm not getting married yet." She knew some girls got married when they were sixteen, but Smellerbee didn't want that, not yet. Maybe when she was eighteen.

She didn't doubt that she and Longshot would get married one day. Just not quite yet.

"And I have to get back to studying," Smellerbee said pointedly, hoping she'd be left alone now.

The waitress jumped a little, seemingly caught by surprise that she'd been a little rude. "Oh, I'm so sorry, I didn't realize I was keeping you from studying! Iroh told me about what you're doing- I asked one day, because I was curious, since you're always in here with him, looking at books- and good luck with learning to read and write. I know it can be hard, but I'm sure you can do it!"

She gave Smellerbee a smile, and started to walk away. Smellerbee thought she was finally rid of her, and began to reread what she'd been writing, when suddenly, the waitress was back.

"I'm sorry to interrupt again, but I just realized; I never got your name," she said, smiling down at Smellerbee.

Smellerbee let out a defeated sigh. She was just not going to be rid of this girl.

"Smellerbee."

"Oh, right! Iroh _did_ tell me that; I just forgot." She gave Smellerbee another smile. "Well, my name is Etsuko. I'll let you get back to your studies. Just let me know if you want more tea." Giving Smellerbee one last smile, she walked off, going back into the kitchens.

Smellerbee watched her walk off, unable to fully fathom just how weird that had been.

* * *

Finally, the waitress gets a name.

Please leave constructive criticisms.


	7. Chapter 7

Smellerbee didn't know how it happened, but somehow she developed a strange sort of friendship with Etsuko.

Of course Etsuko still bothered the hell out of her most of the times, and it really seemed that Etsuko didn't really understand her at all. But…Etsuko, Smellerbee discovered, was genuinely nice.

It took a long time for Smellerbee to see this. She held her grudge for as long as she could. It wasn't like she _wanted_ to be friends with someone who had kissed _her_ Longshot.

But then…one day, she realized that kiss meant very little.

It was another busy, hectic day for the shop. Rainy days were always the worst; people came pouring in like the rain to get dry and warm up with a cup of tea, and Etsuko was running around like crazy. Eventually, Iroh was able to pull himself away from whatever work he was caught up in and helped Etsuko with serving the tea and bussing the tables. As soon as Etsuko saw what he was doing, she skirted over to Iroh, gushed out a thank you, and kissed his cheek.

Smellerbee froze when she saw that. Something suddenly clicked. Iroh and Longshot weren't the only people she'd seen Etsuko give kisses on the cheek to. If a customer tipped her well, she gave them a kiss on the cheek. If they complimented her, they received a kiss on the cheek. It seemed that…if anyone did an act of kindness toward the waitress, she'd reward them with a kiss on the cheek.

…Smellerbee had to test this out, had to see if her theory behind those kisses was correct, mostly so she could find out if it was a dangerous idea to leave Longshot alone in the shop with Etsuko. Longshot was a catch; Smellerbee was certain of this. He was absolutely perfect; strong and tall and serious and stubborn, and so kind to her in his own quiet way.

He'd never stray, just like she never would. But, that didn't mean lecherous floozies wouldn't try to latch themselves onto him at any given chance, and Smellerbee had to be certain that Etsuko was not one of them.

Etsuko was waiting on her, as she studied in the tea shop, and for the most part, she simply let Smellerbee be. But, Etsuko, as Smellerbee learned, liked to talk, and she talked to her more and more often as the days passed. It seemed that by tripping her, Smellerbee had broken the ice in a strange way, and now it was hard to get Etsuko to leave her alone once she realized that she could talk to Smellerbee. Sometimes all it took was a pointed stare or her simply turning her attention back to her scrolls to get Etsuko to leave, but other times Smellerbee had to flat out yell at her to go away.

Today was one of the good days, where Etsuko was being kept rather busy with other customers, and today, Smellerbee was going to test her theory out. Longshot was almost going to be done his shift soon, and Smellerbee was ready and waiting for him; scrolls and Iroh's most recent assignment packed away into her rucksack. All she had to do was pay the waitress.

Most days, Iroh insisted it was not necessary. Smellerbee did not understand how he stayed in business this way. He was constantly giving her free tea and cakes, as well as free lessons. For being Fire Nation, the old man was pretty damn all right- something Smellerbee never thought she'd ever think.

But, today she was paying, and she was going to tip Etsuko. And not just a standard tip; a nice fat tip. It wasn't like Smellerbee could afford to, really; she and Longshot were just scraping by as is, but if this worked out the way she thought it would, it would give her peace of mind, and that was worth more than any amount of gold.

She just needed Etsuko to get over to her before Longshot did. She didn't need him to see this.

The timing ended up being _almost_ perfect. Almost.

Etsuko, as she expected, popped over once she saw Smellerbee stand up, the table cleared of scrolls and quills and ink. "Are you leaving already?" she asked, picking up the remaining dishes on the table. "Gosh, the time just flies! I hardly got to talk to- oh!" Etsuko noticed the small stack of coins on the table. "You nearly forgot your money!"

This girl was dumber than dirt, Smellerbee decided. But, it kind of suited her. Etsuko picked up the coins, and held them out. "Iroh never has you pay, Bee," she said with a kind smile.

Smellerbee did not take the money. "I'm not paying," she said. It wasn't like she'd left enough to cover the tea and tea cake, anyway. "It's a tip."

Etsuko's dark eyes widened. "A tip? But, you don't have-"

"I _want_ to," Smellerbee said, cutting her off, rolling her eyes. "Just take the tip."

Two things happened at once. The first was that Etsuko stared at her in shock, before grinning broadly and flinging an arm around her in a tight hug, the other just barely holding up the tray she always carried. And then, she squealed out, "Thank you!" just before giving Smellerbee an affectionate kiss on the cheek.

The second was that, just before Etsuko hugged her, Longshot came out of the back, and proceeded to just stand in the doorway and stare at the rather public display of affection between the two girls.

Or rather, just from the one. Smellerbee just stood there, rather stiffly, staring right back at Longshot. She couldn't quite tell, but she was sure that he looked amused.

"You're so kind, Bee!" Etsuko said, finally letting go of her. She had a large smile on her face. "It's truly a blessing that I got to know you!"

Smellerbee could only sigh; somehow, she was slowly getting used to Etsuko's extremely over dramatic way of handling things. She just wasn't sure how to get around this, and leave. She'd found out exactly what she'd needed, though; Etsuko was just affectionate when treated with kindness, and she knew better than to kiss Longshot again.

Longshot was safe.

* * *

Sorry about the long wait. Life has kind of exploded right now.

Please leave constructive criticisms.


	8. Chapter 8

Longshot had a very amused look in his eyes the whole, very quiet walk back to the flat. The expression was only just barely there, but Smellerbee could see it, every time she glanced over at Longshot and caught his eye; each time, she'd quickly look away. She knew what he was thinking about.

Etsuko, and seeing Etsuko give Smellerbee a kiss on the cheek without _any_ sort of retaliation from Smellerbee.

And, Smellerbee knew that if she caught Longshot's eye for more than a fraction of a second, she'd be forced to explain herself, and that was _not_ going to happen. It just sounded so petty, that she'd purposely tricked Etsuko into doing that, just for some peace of mind.

Not to mention she wasn't going to tell Longshot that she spent money in doing that, money they simply could not afford to spend.

And so, Smellerbee refused to look at Longshot directly for a long time. He had to know something was up, just at that, but he was probably so damn amused by what he'd witnessed that he wasn't going to push it. He didn't push much anyway.

As they turned a corner, down another street, Longshot put his arm around her, his hand on her shoulder, causing Smellerbee to jump. It wasn't so much that she was caught off guard by the gesture, but the gesture itself that shocked Smellerbee- they were outside! In public! This _never_ happened. They were always just so very private with _any_ sort of affection, keeping it all indoors, away from anyone else.

But, Longshot had put his arm around her, and was pulling her closer as they walked; he was clearly breaking some sort of unwritten rule between the two of them.

Smellerbee looked sharply up at him, not really sure what to say, but she couldn't just _ignore_ what he'd done. And he looked over at her with the same amused expression, clearly innocently saying, _'What?'_

Like this wasn't some big deal.

"You know what," Smellerbee said. She didn't force Longshot's arm off of her though. She would never do that. Well, not never. Maybe if she was mad at him, but she couldn't ever imagine that. They hadn't argued since the Freedom Fighters were still together.

Smellerbee made the mistake of continuing eye contact with Longshot, for the next thing she saw from him had her turning bright scarlet, and doing exactly what she thought she'd never do- forcing his arm off of her.

"_That_ is completely different and you know it!" she sputtered, stopping in her tracks. And Longshot still had that stupidly amused look! This was _not_ amusing. "You- you and I are- and she- I'm not in love with Etsuko, I love you-"

Smellerbee immediately clamped her mouth shut, her cheeks feeling impossibly warm as she stared at Longshot. Right now, she knew better than to look away.

Neither of them, verbally or otherwise, had ever admitted to loving the other. This was big, real big, and it stupidly was happening in the middle of a street, with people bustling around them.

Longshot's reaction surprised Smellerbee. She didn't really know what to expect from him, though; he was sometimes very hard to gage. He stepped closer, his expression soft, and put his arm around her again before pressing his lips to her forehead.

And then he stepped back.

That was it. Just a simple, light kiss to the forehead. Smellerbee felt kind of…gypped. It was nice, but…she'd just confessed to loving him. Didn't that deserve more than that?

Ugh. She was probably just acting like a stupid hormonal girl.

"Come on, let's go home," Smellerbee said, probably a bit more gruffly than necessary. That amused look returned to Longshot's eyes, and he followed her back to their flat.

* * *

Later that night, Smellerbee awoke for a few brief moments, not entirely awake, but certainly not asleep. Longshot was shifting slightly beside her, his lips grazing against her neck and earlobe. She shivered, his breath against her neck making her do so. And, before she could roll over to either get him to stop or distract him with some…activities, Longshot spoke, his lips brushing against her ear.

His words were light, just barely there, but Smellerbee heard them. She'd heard them, and she would not ever forget them.

* * *

Just a short little chapter this time.

Please leave constructive criticisms.


	9. Chapter 9

Days passed. Life was getting more…interesting, in its own way. Iroh had made enough money with the Jasmine Dragon, and was able to now open up a sister store, in the lower ring. Good tea, he said, should not be confined to what people considered upper class, though it wasn't as if the whole city was so segregated anymore. After the Fire Nation had taken over the city, everyone was on the same level, poverty wise and in fear.

Sometimes, Smellerbee missed those days. There had been more freedom then, it seemed, she'd had more of a purpose, a real job to her name.

The quiet was good, though, she had to admit. In its own way, at least. After all, she was now learning to read.

But Iroh did not have as much time on his hands to help her studies. He did all he could, to which Smellerbee was very grateful. Most times, he just gave her certain things to read (still scrolls for children, and simple characters) and small assignments on her own.

But, Iroh was able to help her out today. He'd be at the new location, but Smellerbee was sure she could find it. He'd given her directions (with small drawings to help her out if she couldn't figure out the words), so there was no way she'd get lost.

As usual, Smellerbee left the flat with Longshot. It seemed like a normal day. A normal _good_ day.

Well, things were _never_ that simple for Smellerbee.

As soon as she and Longshot went separate directions, everything went downhill.

Turns out, the directions, even with the drawings, were not that clear. She couldn't figure out where to turn; Iroh, it seemed, was skilled in many, many different areas, just not drawing. After getting turned around several times, she seemed to get on the right track, and was on her way!

However, today things were just not going to go her way.

As she walked down a street, looking carefully at all the shops to see where she had to turn, a strong breeze came by and blew the directions out of her hand. She scrambled after the scrap of paper, running down the muddy street, and nearly reached the paper, diving for it to catch it before it could land in a puddle.

It landed in the puddle. And so did she.

Growling and cursing under her breath, she went to grab the paper- it could be saved, she _could_ still read the directions- but then an ostrich horse came stomping by and stepped on the directions, and nearly her hand as well.

_Damn it._

The paper was worthless to her now, but still Smellerbee picked it up; the soggy, torn pieces, at least. She stared at the paper, hoping to be able to decipher _something_, but it was no use. It was just…worthless.

Smellerbee let out another angry curse, dropping the shredded bits and got to her feet. And it was then that she realized that she was also covered in mud.

_Double damn!_

Okay. Smellerbee could deal. She could be muddy. She was fine with that; she'd been muddy for most of her life. There really weren't any baths in the tree house she'd lived in with the Freedom Fighters.

But she needed to get to the new store. Maybe someone back at the Jasmine Dragon knew how to get to it. She just had to backtrack back to the tea shop.

It took some time to get to the tea shop; she'd made considerable progress to the new store before being completely dicked over by the wind, and by the time she reached the Jasmine Dragon, the mud on her front and dried into caked dirt. She tried to clean herself off as best as she could before going in; she liked Iroh, and didn't want to make his shop dirty.

As soon as she stepped inside, she was promptly greeted by Etsuko.

"Bee! How are- oh my goodness, what happened to you?" Etsuko was in the middle of bussing tables, and completed stopped what she was doing, staring at Smellerbee.

"I fell in a mud puddle," Smellerbee explained with a sigh. "Do you know where the new shop is? I lost my directions."

Etsuko shook her head, a sympathetic look on her face. "No, I don't; sorry. I don't think anyone else here does. Longshot doesn't know?"

Smellerbee shook her head. "No, I don't think so." Iroh hadn't exactly _told_ her how to get there when he'd given her the directions, and there was no need for Longshot to know just yet, anyway. He'd probably stay working at the Jasmine Dragon anyway. It was closer.

"Oh, that's a shame." Etsuko was silent a moment, as she picked up an empty tea cup, and Smellerbee turned to leave. There was no reason to stick around, and she couldn't exactly go into the back and talk to Longshot; he was working. She respected that, and gave him his space while at his job.

"Is Longshot covered in mud too?"

That question confused the hell out of Smellerbee, enough to make her turn back around and look at Etsuko. "What?"

"Is he filthy too?" Etsuko said, pausing in her task. "Is that why he didn't come in with you?"

Just _how_ dumb was Etsuko? "Longshot is already here," Smellerbee said, in a tone of disbelief.

Etsuko looked very confused. "…No, I don't think he is. I haven't seen him all morning," she said slowly. "I've had to was several tea cups already today. Isn't… Isn't Longshot going with you to look at the new shop?"

"Longshot isn't here?" Something churned in the pit of Smellerbee's stomach.

"No," Etsuko said, shaking her head. "I assumed he was with you…. He isn't?"

Smellerbee could feel herself beginning to panic as she shook her head. If Longshot wasn't here, where was he? He'd left to _come_ here; he would have told her if he'd had somewhere else to go. Maybe he'd been- what if he'd been mugged on the way?

….But that wasn't likely. Longshot was nothing if not perceptive and aware of his surroundings; no mugger would have been able to get close to him without him knowing. And even if, by some odd chance, a mugger _had_, Longshot was more than capable of handling himself. He was a _Freedom Fighter_, after all.

"I have to go," Smellerbee said, and all but ran from the shop, ignoring Etsuko's calls after her. There was only one other place she could think of where Longshot would be: their flat.

She ran as fast as she could. She needed to know where he was, whether he was safe. It wasn't like him, to just _do_ something like this. He was very serious about keeping his job and working hard; he felt indebted to Iroh, after all.

Maybe he felt ill, and went back to the flat. Or he didn't have to work today, and it was the other dish washer that hadn't shown up.

He would be back at the flat, she convinced herself. She'd open the door, and he'd be sitting on the floor, eating a bowl of noodles or carving some arrows.

But he wasn't. When Smellerbee reached the flat and thrust the door open, the one room they had was empty. Longshot wasn't there.

* * *

I'm glad the last chapter was such a hit! Thanks so much for all the reviews.

Please leave constructive criticisms.


	10. Chapter 10

Smellerbee didn't know what to do. Longshot was missing, and all the worst scenarios were running through her head- and all of them concerned the Dai Li. She couldn't help it; the Fire Nation was long gone, no longer the 'enemy' anymore- hell, because of Iroh, she _couldn't_ think of them as all evil.

But the Dai Li, however….

They had returned to the city. They didn't carry the same ominous threat that they once had, without the support of the Earth King or Long Feng, but they still were at the heart of most horror tales in Ba Sing Se.

And Smellerbee had once had an encounter with them, as did Longshot. And they'd killed Jet, and they could have recognized Longshot and done…something. Smellerbee wasn't sure _what_ it could have been, but with the Dai Li, it wouldn't be good.

She'd returned to the tea shop, and despite having Etsuko call to her and yell at her about going into the back, had gone to the washroom, to make sure Longshot wasn't there.

He hadn't been.

And so, Smellerbee was back at their flat, pacing in the small room, not sure what else to do. She wanted to go out and look, but…it'd be impossible. Ba Sing Se was enormous, and without the slightest inclination of where to start, it'd be like searching for a needle in a haystack.

All she could do was remain here, and hope that Longshot turned up.

The hours passed, and once more, Smellerbee returned to the tea shop, to see if Longshot had come in. He hadn't.

She knew she should calm down; she must look like such a state, so worried about Longshot. But…he was all she had. Her family was gone, as was Jet, and she hadn't seen hide or hair of any other Freedom Fighter. Longshot was the only person left in the world for her to depend on and rely on and live and spend time with. She _could not_ lose him too.

She'd given up on pacing, and was sitting on the floor, knees to her chest. She was antsy, and hated this. She felt cramped and alone, two things she was _not_ used to feeling. And furthermore, there was nothing she could do.

And that both depressed and angered her; the feeling of being useless was back, alongside her worry.

Then, suddenly, there was the sound of footsteps outside her door, around mid-day. As they paused just outside the flat, Smellerbee leapt to her feet, prepared for it to be both Longshot…or the Dai Li.

The door slid open; she held her breath.

It was Longshot, and he seemed very, very surprised to see her there, in the flat. He stared at her for a moment, and she at him, and then he stepped inside and shut the door.

All at once, Smellerbee exploded.

"Where were you?" she demanded, taking a few steps closer to him. "I went to the shop hours ago and you weren't there and no one knew where you were; I thought the Dai Li-"

She stopped; he'd made eye contact, and had explained where he'd gone. It was only then that Smellerbee noticed his bow in his hand, which he was propping against the wall, and the quiver of arrows he was removing from his back.

"_That's_ where you went?" Smellerbee was enraged now. He'd gone to practice; that was all. "You skipped work, didn't tell anyone- didn't tell_ me_- I was _scared,_ okay, that the Dai Li got you! You can't do this, Longshot!"

He looked at her.

"You're _sorry_? That's it?" Smellerbee couldn't believe it. He'd acted like it was no big deal, that he hadn't forced her to worry all day. "Longshot-" She stopped, just letting out a frustrated growl. She didn't know what else to say, how else to convey just what he put her through because he decided to skip off and go practice today without letting her know.

"I'm going on the roof," she finally muttered, and stalked past Longshot, slamming the door shut behind her.

Smellerbee always felt better on the roof. It was the closest thing she could get to being back in the treehouse, and she always felt better up off the ground, able to watch people without them knowing she was there. She was always able to calm down up there, and just think.

And think she did.

It was very strange of Longshot to have done that- not practice, that wasn't the weird part. It was sort of odd that he hadn't practiced in a very long time, now that she thought about it. It was odd that he did it on a day that he had work, and hadn't told anyone. It had to have been an impulsive decision, Smellerbee decided. That something just…snapped inside him, or something, and he had to go...shoot it out…or something. Smellerbee understood that. There were many days where it just hit her, the urge to throw her knives, but she never did. There wasn't really a spot for that. And so Smellerbee had to bite down on her urge and suppress it.

So Longshot found a spot that he could practice. Good for him. He'd looked surprised to see her when he got back; he had not expected her there. Which meant he hadn't thought Smellerbee would realize that day that he hadn't gone into work.

….But he probably would have let her in on it at the end of the day, if she'd made it to the sister shop.

Smellerbee let out a sigh. This was entirely Longshot's fault- all her stressful feelings for the day- but she understood why he'd done it. She couldn't stay mad at him, even if he had given her a huge scare.

She stared out over Ba Sing Se, or rather, what little of it she could see. There were too many walls here, she decided, and too many people and too many buildings. It was cramped, and rushed, and she couldn't help but wonder where on earth Longshot had gone to practice.

* * *

Thanks for reading. Please leave constructive criticisms.


	11. Chapter 11

It was a miracle: Smellerbee could read.

Sort of.

She'd finally memorized enough characters and their pronunciations when combined with other characters to actively be able to walk around Ba Sing Se and read all the signs on all the shops. Sure, there were words she stumbled over, and others she didn't quite get, but for the most part, she had it. She knew what they said.

The day she realized this, she let out a whooping call of joy in the middle of a street, unable to contain her excitement, and had run to tell Longshot, despite the fact that her lessons were continuing in the sister shop, where Iroh more often was, and Longshot continued to work in the original Jasmine Dragon.

Whatever. She'd been excited, and had to tell him.

Longshot had been at work; after he'd first cut work and Smellerbee had chewed him out for it, he hadn't skipped again. Iroh had been very understanding, and had simply asked that if he needed time away from work to just let him know.

Seriously. Iroh was the best there was out there, as far as Smellerbee was concerned. She'd been worried that he would be fired for what he'd done. But really, she should have known better; this was Iroh she was talking about. He may have once been called the Dragon of the West, but now he was just one of the nicest old men she'd ever be blessed enough to meet.

Longshot had been excited for her too, and had shown it in his usual way; a slight smile in his eyes as he kissed her on the cheek, and mussed with her hair.

Everything was going great. She could now read, and look for a job that required reading skills (and that would hopefully mean more money), and Longshot was sure to make a little more, with the more money Iroh would make with two shops. They could maybe find a large place, perhaps one with two rooms, and continue to make their life together in Ba Sing Se.

If only life ever went that smoothly for Smellerbee.

Turns out, just because a job requires reading doesn't mean that it pays more. No. It means the work is ten times more boring.

Smellerbee was able to get a job in a store that sold scrolls; scrolls full of recipes, scrolls filled with stories for kids, stories for adults, instructions for various things, and so on and so forth. Her job was to shelve said scrolls in a very particular order, and to do it very precisely. The shop had one window in the front, and that was far from the scrolls, since that would yellow the paper and fade the ink and make them worth far less. She spent her days stuck in this room full of shelves, organizing and reorganizing everything, occasionally helping a customer find what they were looking for.

It was pure hell.

Even when she was learning how to read, Smellerbee moved around, took breaks to go outside and take a walk. She needed the outdoors, needed the fresh air, she needed to move. She only got one short break while working, and it was hardly enough time to get out.

She grew more irritable. She spent all day indoors, away from the sun. By the time she was done work, it was nearly dark out, and she was tired, and would go home, to her cramped flat, to sleep and eat. Everyday it was the same thing; work, eat, sleep, repeat. And every day, it seemed like every room was constantly getting smaller, more confining.

She felt like she couldn't breathe.

Longshot had to be feeling the same way. Now, Smellerbee understood that one random day that Longshot had ditched work to go and practice archery; he'd needed it, he'd needed to go and find fresh air and space and just be who he was: an archer. Longshot was not a dish washer in some tea shop, he wasn't meant to be one.

Just as she wasn't meant to be some shelver in a tiny little shop.

"We need to get out of here."

It was night time, around the time she and Longshot usually retired to bed. But they weren't in the flat, but on the roof of their building. Smellerbee had all but refused to go inside after work, and it hadn't taken much convincing at all for her to get Longshot to join her on the roof.

Longshot looked at her questioningly.

"We need to," Smellerbee said. "I know we're supposed to be making a new life here, but…. This isn't us. We can't do this, day in and day out, Longshot. Ba Sing Se is too cramped and there are too many walls; I'm suffocating, and I know you are too." She looked at him, wanting to know his thoughts.

"I don't know where we'll go," she said, in answer to his unspoken question. "We'll figure it out. But this isn't where we're supposed to end up, and you know it."

There was silence between them for a few moments. Longshot had looked away, leaving Smellerbee with no way to know how he was thinking. And she let him think, even though she was dying to know what he thought.

Then Longshot moved, putting an arm around her and his hand on her shoulder. He gave it a gentle squeeze, and Smellerbee knew:

Before the week was out, they would be well outside of Ba Sing Se.

* * *

Yes, this is a disgustingly short chapter. I apologize. But the next one should be longer.

Also, just so everyone knows, I've added a link to my profile page, to a livejournal I just set up. I'll be putting updates regarding fanfictions and art up there, as well as maybe posting things there that are not suitable for this site. Maybe.

Please leave constructive criticisms.


	12. Chapter 12

"You're leaving?"

Etsuko stared at Smellerbee and Longshot, her jaw nearly on the floor. They'd come by to deliver the news together, and to tell Iroh; Longshot felt bad that they were leaving without giving the old fire bender more notice to find another dish washer, but Smellerbee didn't think it was that big of a deal. Dish washing wasn't that hard of a job; anyone could do it. Iroh would easily find someone else to fill the position.

She was a little bothered by the fact that she hadn't found anything to give Iroh, as a thank you for all the help he'd given them. He'd done so much for the two of them, and they'd given nothing in return.

They decided to leave as soon as possible. Both were feeling trapped and cramped and the sooner they got out of the city, the better. They'd given themselves a day to pack up what they needed. It wasn't much; they didn't own many things, after all, and they needed to carry with them only what they needed.

"Yeah," Smellerbee said, and beside her, Longshot nodded. Each had a rucksack strapped to their backs, with all their belongings.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Estuko said, setting down her tray on a nearby table, ignoring the looks she got from the couple that was sitting there. "I would have made you something or- or something! Where are you going?"

Smellerbee looked to Longshot, and then back at Etsuko. "We don't know," she said with a shrug.

Etsuko looked at her like she was crazy. "But, how will you- what will you do?"

"We'll figure it out." They always had, and always would. They could get by easily.

Etsuko bit her lip, looking from one to the other, before flinging her arms around Smellerbee's neck, taking her completely by surprise. "I'm going to miss you both, so much!" she practically wailed.

"Miss them?" Smellerbee heard the unmistakable voice of Iroh behind her. "Where are you two going?"

Etsuko let go of Smellerbee, looking a little teary eyed, and Smellerbee turned around, to face Iroh. "Longshot and I are leaving Ba Sing Se," she said to him.

He looked from her to Longshot. "Right now?"

They both nodded.

He was quiet for a few moments, before saying, "If you would not mind waiting just a few moments, I must get something." He bowed to them, then turned, and went into the back.

"Are you sure you two will be okay?" Estuko asked as Iroh walked off, not leaving Smellerbee any time to wonder about what Iroh was doing. "It can be dangerous outside the city…."

"We'll be fine," Smellerbee assured her, not wanting to get into how they had once been part of a vigilante group.

Etsuko looked doubtful. "I just wish you two had a destination in mind…."

They did. At least, Smellerbee did, but she wasn't sure if Longshot would be all for it too. She wanted to head back to their old tree house, the Freedom Fighter's tree house. There probably wouldn't be much there at all, but…it was home.

It was then that Iroh came out from the back, carrying a small box. "This is for you," he said, holding out the box. "It is tea, for you to drink on your journeys. It will give you strength, and if nothing else, comfort."

Longshot accepted the box, bowing slightly to Iroh in thanks. Smellerbee, in turn, hugged Iroh. She normally wasn't one for hugging, but Iroh was a special case. He'd just been so kind and patient and giving; she'd always have a spot in her heart for him.

"Thank you so much for all you've done," she said as she hugged him, and then, as she let go, she added, "I'll write to you."

Iroh smiled. "That would be the very best thanks, Smellerbee."

They bowed to each other, and then, without another word, left. Smellerbee glanced at Longshot as they walked through the doors, and he returned the look.

"Let's get out of here."

* * *

It had been surprisingly difficult to get into Ba Sing Se. Not as difficult as it initially had been, but it was stupidly tiresome. They hadn't been able to leave the city walls until near sundown. They hadn't wanted to make camp right outside the walls, and so, they'd been forced to continue on until they found themselves near a ridge where it'd be mostly safe to stop for the night.

Longshot attempted to hunt, but his skills were severely hindered at night, and they couldn't afford to lose any arrows so soon in their travels, so for the first night, they simply drank the tea Iroh had given them.

As they sat side by side at the fire, Smellerbee spoke. "Longshot, do you want to go…to the tree house?"

He did nothing for a moment, and then nodded. He met her eyes, and Smellerbee knew that he wanted to go back and check it out as badly as she had.

* * *

Weeks passed before they finally reached the forest they had originated from. Smellerbee knew it the second it came in sight; it didn't look that much different than the other forests they'd passed through, but she still knew it. The trees were just so much more familiar, and she could hardly hide her giddiness when they finally walked through it.

"We're back!" she finally allowed herself to call out. Longshot simply smiled.

The woods were quiet, but that didn't mean anything. Smellerbee couldn't help but to hope, even just slightly, that there would still be Freedom Fighters there, living in the old tree house. It wasn't likely, though. The war was over. There were no Fire Nation soldiers to ambush.

She couldn't help but wonder what had happened to all of them.

They reached the spot where the rope pulls were; only a few were left. Smellerbee hesitantly tried one. It didn't work. She hadn't really expected it to. But that wasn't that much of a problem, just a slight inconvenience. They could still get up to the tree house.

They just had to climb.

Smellerbee went first, leading the way. She was the more agile climber, if only for her size. Longshot followed behind her, moving much slower. It was a tiring process; the platforms had been built up high, far from sight on the ground, and occasionally, they'd have to switch trees to climb up.

But, at long last, Smellerbee pulled herself up onto the platform, and looked around. It was deserted. There were a few turned over, half broken barrels scattered here and there across all the levels she could see, and several of the houses were falling apart.

It was clear no one had been here in a long time.

Smellerbee turned around to help Longshot up, and then stood quietly with him, as they both took it all in.

"This is weird," Smellerbee said softly, and beside her, Longshot nodded in agreement.

Together, they found the house that they'd shared with Jet, and as they walked in, Smellerbee felt a small stab at her heart. It had hardly changed from how they'd left it. Sure, there was a thick layer of dust, and leaves scattered on the floor, but their beds were right where they'd always been. And there, on the wall, were the words Jet had carved in the wall one night when he couldn't sleep. They hadn't meant much to Smellerbee back then, but they did now.

_Freedom Fighters Forever._

And there, below it, were each of their names. Smellerbee stepped forward, and lightly touched the carved words, her fingers lingering on Jet's name.

It may have been a mistake to come back. It was strange, and so sad. Every memory of the Freedom Fighters tied closely to memories of Jet, and here was his name. She could hear Longshot walking toward her, his boots crunching over leaves, but she didn't move until his hand was on her shoulder. She looked at him, but he didn't look at her. He was staring closely at the carved words.

And then, for the first time in months, he spoke.

"What does it say?"

It was always a surprise when Longshot spoke. It hardly ever happened. She could only think of half a dozen times he'd spoken in the entire eight years she'd known him. Smellerbee looked away from Longshot, and back to the words. She dropped her hand down, and told him.

His grip on her shoulder tightened for only a brief second.

It was hard for him too.

* * *

SORRY THIS TOOK FOREVER. I know. I suck. Other fanfics have just been springing up like whoa.

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Only one or two chapters left (unless something else inspires me to add to it beyond).

Please leave constructive criticisms.


	13. The End

They stayed in the tree house that night, in the same room they'd once shared with Jet. They'd slept in Jet's bed, Smellerbee curled up in a ball, and Longshot curved around her back, holding her tight.

The night had been long and quiet, before they retired. Neither knew what to do with themselves. There was no work to be done; no one else remained here, and they certainly wouldn't be staying in the tree house for long. There was no need to fix it up.

It was smaller than Smellerbee remembered. When she thought back, to before the Avatar showed up and the town had been flooded, back to when the Freedom Fighters still existed, the room had seemed larger, the whole of the tree house had. And it had seemed so full of life and energy, but now it was cold and silent, and too much for her.

She had cried during the night, and Longshot had simply hugged her close.

They'd never really been given a chance to mourn Jet's death, or the separation and disbanding of the Freedom Fighters. When the Freedom Fighters split up- due to a large portion of the group questioning Jet's leadership- Longshot and Smellerbee had just gone with Jet, without so much as a goodbye to the rest of the group. Jet had said it would be best, to just slip away in the night, and they'd come back later- much later- after they got a new start in Ba Sing Se.

But then, Jet had to get it in his head that Lee was really Fire Nation (which, Smellerbee now knew was correct, and tried not to think about that much, since there was so much regret that went hand in hand with that knowledge), and he just had to get in a fight with Lee and abducted by the Dai Li and thus was brainwashed. And then, ultimately, killed.

She and Longshot had only just managed to escape that night, after they'd parted with the Avatar and his crew. They'd said their goodbyes to Jet, and both had known they couldn't leave him until after he had breathed his last.

They'd had to escape quickly, and then they'd had to make sure the Dai Li never found them. That had been easy enough when the Fire Nation took over, and they'd been kept occupied with that.

There'd been no time to mourn for their fallen leader. And by the time they had a chance to, so much time had passed, that Smellerbee had just accepted it.

But being back here, back to where she'd grown up with Jet, and fought alongside and slept by Jet, it came crashing back. Jet was long gone, and the Freedom Fighters were no more.

None of them would ever know what happened to Jet, and that was the worst realization yet. Jet deserved to be remembered. Yes, he'd made mistakes, but he was only human. For being as young as he was when he'd died, and for all the courage he'd had to keep a group of rag-tag kids together, to fight against the Fire Nation, he deserved to be remembered, and anyone who knew him deserved to hear about his death.

"Longshot," Smellerbee said, her voice croaky. It was early morning, and they had just gotten up. Longshot was standing, his quiver already strapped to his back, and he was putting his hat on. Smellerbee was still on the bed, sitting with her feet on the floor.

Longshot looked to her.

"We need to find the rest of the Freedom Fighters," she said. "To tell them what happened to Jet."

There was silence between them, for a good few minutes, then Smellerbee nodded. "Yes, the village is a good place to start looking," she said. "Some of them could have settled down there."

Longshot nodded, and held out his hand, to help her up, so they could start on their journey. And as Smellerbee accepted, she smiled a little. She had a purpose, a job to do.

And they would do it together.

* * *

_Fin._

* * *

I hope you guys enjoyed the story! I had a lot of fun writing it. And, for those of you wanting more Smellerbee and Longshot goodness, they will be popping up in my other story, _Across Three Weddings_, continuing their journey in search of other former Freedom Fighters.

Thank you all so much for reading my story and reviewing it; I've appreciated and loved reading every single review I've received.

Please leave constructive criticisms.


End file.
